An Oyamada New Year
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: It's time to celebrate The New Year with Manta and the others at a party to remember. And who will get a kiss to right in The New Year?


**Hikari: Well, this is my oneshot to start off the year. There's an OC, but he's just there for a little side humor. So please don't cast this story aside because of my OC.**

**Manta: Why am I in the title?**

**Hikari: Wait and see, darling.**

**Manta: Well, that's slightly concerning...**

**Hikari: Nevermind him! On with the story!**

**Manta: Hikari Aiko does not own Shaman King, and if she did, there would be lots of shonen ai and for some reason I would be a lot taller.**

**Hikari: Don't listen to him, he's just spouting fallacies. **

**An Oyamada New Year**

"Hey Yoh, you're early," Manta greeted his brunette friend. "The party is not for another three hours."

"I know," Yoh sighed. "Anna sent me over to help you set up."

"Well, then there's not a whole lot for you to do," Manta stated. "My father hired a group of professionals to set everything up. So, you wanna go grab a bite to eat. Dinner didn't look to good."

"Any food is good," Yoh laughed happily. "As long as it's cooked."

"You don't like sushi then Yoh," Manta questioned.

"Not really," Yoh admitted. "I prefer my food cook, or oranges! Funga fu fu."

"Well, I think there will be oranges tonight," Manta said. "But also a lot of sushi and duck dishes. My father picked out the menu for some reason."

"I still can't believe that your father is letting you have a new year's party for all of us," Yoh laughed. "It seems like such a stretch."

"I know," Manta sighed. "But there is one down side to all of this."

"And what's that," Yoh asked.

"My cousin Marty is coming," Manta replied. "He's interesting, to put it nicely. About 22 now, and he's sure to bring a lot of alcohol."

"So is Ryu, I don't see what's wrong with him," Yoh stated. "And you know about half of us are going to get drunk anyway. That's the fun of it. And Anna can't even bug me about it because she's gonna be drunk too. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yoh, you got a little off topic here," Manta laughed nervously. "We were talking about my cousin and why his coming is so terrible."

"So why is it," Yoh asked, trying to get back on topic, but still visualizing oranges in his head. "Funga fu fu."

"Well, he's kinda gonna hit on everyone at the party," Manta stated.

"I don't see why that's such a big deal. Most of the girls don't have boyfriends and Anna will just give him her famous left," Yoh laughed. "It's really not a big deal. They'll like the attention."

"I didn't mean the girls Yoh," Manta sighed. "Marty is out-right gay to the point were he harasses straight guys for fun. He'll bother everyone."

"Manta, you're spazzing again," Yoh laughed. And it was true, Manta was having a small spaz attack on the ground outside his house. It would have been humorous had it not been that it was Yoh standing next to him trying to calm him down. "And the guys will still have fun. Have a little faith in yourself. And with the alcohol, no one will really mind. And plus, if I were you, I would be more worried about Hao coming. You know he's been out to harass Ren and Horo about still being single ever since we found him."

"I guess you're right," Manta laughed nervously. "Thanks Yoh. Now, you wanna grab a late lunch?"

"Sure," Yoh chirped as the two boys left the rather spacious estate.

SKSKSKSK

Now, the dreaded time had arrived and people were showing up at Manta's house for a party to finish out the year with. Yoh had helped with what he could and now everything was ready, including a fair amount of alcohol they had gotten from who-knows-where. And now, the first person was arriving.

"Yo," Yoh chirped, flashing a peace sign.

"Yo," Horo repeated, as he was dragged into the spacious yard by Pirika.

"Hey," Manta said happily.

"Onii-Chan was being lazy," Pirika sniffled. "He said he was gonna come late."

After that, there was a sort of awkward silence until Horo found the alcohol and quickly poured himself a fairly large drink.

"Nice party," Horo grinned happily as he chugged the drink. The others shrugged it off and continued to greet the now steady stream of guests. And after most everyone had arrived, the party seemed to pick of quickly. Or maybe it was simply how drunk a few people were getting.

Manta watched contently from the side, pulling out more beer as the supply steadily diminished. Until Tamao found him that is.

"Um, this party is really fun," Tamao blushed. "You should come join in."

"Nah," Manta smiled. "I'm happy just watching. It feels good that everyone is having such a good time."

"Are you sure you don't want to dance or something," Tamao suggested quietly. "Even Anna is."

And it was true. Anna Kyoyama herself was allowing Yoh to drag her onto the dance floor and they were moving in a way that seemed like dancing, but the alcohol was getting to Yoh a bit and he tended to stumble more often than not. Manta continued to smile and even laughed a little as he waved Tamao back to the party. No, he liked watching. See, Manta is not the innocent spaz everyone thought he was. He actually had a fondness for taking pictures, and was currently doing so, for everyone's enjoyment later and for his own blackmailing purposes. Nah, not Manta, he just wanted the memories to last.

"Anna, watch this," Yoh shouted, as he attempted to do a cartwheel on the dance floor, but fell on his head instead. Manta quickly snapped a picture of the scene.

"Idiot," Anna muttered as she held out her hand to help her fiance up, which he gladly took. Manta also grabbed a picture of this. All of this was so priceless, the hidden signs of affection, Yoh would love it.

The pictures continued to roll, until a large bang was heard all across the yard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the latest addition to the party.

Who they saw was none of other than Hao Asakura in his usual baggy pants, although this time he was sporting a tight black shirt with a red star in the centre of it. And as much as most of the girls still distrusted him, they could not help but stare in awe at his abs and wish that they had boyfriends with abs like those.

Hao was not alone, of course, on each side was a member of the Hanagumi, with Kanna in the back, Macchi to the left, and Mari to the right. The three were all dressed in their normal clothes. Ren and Horo both stopped what they were doing and stared, Horo with his mouth slightly open. Yes, they were staring at two certain girls, but neither of them would admit it.

"I'm here," Hao smirked. "And thank you for the warm welcome, it is much appreciated."

"Manta, you invited him," Lyserg fumed.

"Um," Manta replied frantically. It looked like the disaster was finally starting.

"How can you say that Lyserg," Hao asked innocently. "You know very well that I couldn't possibly stay away from you, being the addictive drug you are."

"Get away from me Hao," Lyserg yelled, while Hao laughed happily. Yes, he had fun tormenting the young British Boy. Yoh had told him to stop countless times, but it was just too much fun. Even Lyserg had given up really caring and mostly put up the act for show.

"We should leave them be you two," Kanna instructed.

"Can do," Macchi smiled happily.

"They're boring to Mari anyway," Mari commented. And the three girls walked away, earning two stares in response. Mari and Macchi quickly broke away from their older teammate and went over to the boys they had their own crushes on. Everyone knew, but no one acted.

"Mari," Ren started.

"Macchi," Horo started.

And so, a conversation was slowly born.

Meanwhile, Yoh and Anna were downright drunk by now and Chocolove had taken the opportunity to tell them jokes.

"And the clerk said, don't you steal my grapefruit," Chocolove finished. The joke made no sense to Faust and Eliza who were sitting nearby, but Yoh was on the ground laughing, and hiccuping as well. Anna stood next to him looking confused, until Yoh finally managed to climb off the ground and whisper something in her ear. She stood there a few more moments, and then a wide smile spread across her face, and before they knew it, the couple was on the ground laughing.

"Gweat joke Chocky," Yoh giggled, slurring his words badly and making up his own nickname for Chocolove.

"The best," Anna added on. At least she could be understood when she talked, although she had a too-happy personality when she was drunk, a concerning sight for the comedian.

"Thanks guys," Chocolove beamed, trying to push the fact that they were drunk aside. "Glad you liked it. Wanna hear another?"

"Yea," the couple responded enthusiastically.

"Alright, here goes," Chocolove shouted.

"Do either of them get it, or are they just that drunk," Kanna asked the two younger girls.

"Drunk," Pirika giggled.

"I've never seen Anna act like this before," Tamao replied worriedly.

"Then she's never been drunk before," Kanna stated. "She's one happy drunk though. Man, I've never seen someone so happy, even Macchi isn't that bad."

"Wait, she's been drunk before," Pirika asked.

"Yea," Kanna shrugged. "Hao-Sama gave us alcohol a couple of times. Drinking games are a great way to pass the time when you're waiting for others to catch up to you."

"Figures," Pirika sighed and went back to watching Anna make a fool of herself, becoming suddenly conscious of Manta with his camera.

Ding dong, the clock chimed, and repeated itself ten times. Only one hour left. Manta sighed in relief, maybe he was not coming after-all and his parents had been lying to him. Of course, he thought too soon.

"Hello world it's so nice to see you all," a man's voice yelled above the music. Marty, had now arrived.

"Aw shit," Manta cursed, earning a few weird stares from Ryu and the girls who were somewhat near him.

"Manta, is that any way to greet your dear cousin Marty," Marty smiled happily, going over to the shorter boy and giving him a greeting kiss on each cheek.

Marty had an odd look to him, to say the least. He was decked out in shiny dark purple pants, that seemed uncomfortably tight to others, but he looked quite content in them. And his shirt was also tight, but black with all different colored sequin fireworks on it. His hair was a messier version on Manta's, but it was that same blonde color. He definitely stood out.

"And Manta, who are all these delicious boys you invited," Marty asked, his face showing all smiles.

"My friends and people you don't need to meet," Manta growled.

"How unfair of you," Marty replied dramatically.

"Yes shorty, be kinda to your guests," Hao smirked, having finally caught Lyserg and was now dragging him around. "And I'm Hao by the way. And this is Lyserg."

"Pleasure to meet you Marty," Lyserg smiled, and then growled at Hao, "Let go of me."

"Never," Hao grinned, looking more like Yoh than ever. "You're my little Lyserg, and you're staying with me now that I've finally caught you."

"How sweet," Marty exclaimed. "I'll leave you two be. I see some others that look simply delicious. Like that brown-haired boy over there."

"Don't lay a hand on Yoh," Hao growled possessively.

"I'll be good," Marty smiled. Then he walked off toward Ren and Horo, who had sadly separated from the girls. Marty of course, grabbed a few beers on the way, just to help with the party fun.

"Go away," Ren growled, being completely sober.

"Yo," Horo greeted, being half drunk.

"Hey you two," Marty greeted happily, holding out the beers. Ren took the offered beverage and quickly swallowed it all, if this guy was not going to leave, then he was at least going to make himself forget about him.

"So, Manta told me you two have girls you need help getting," Marty continued. "And I can help you get them if you're willing to listen."

Needless to say, he had two eager pairs of ears.

SKSKSKSK

"When the New Year begins, you know what to do," Marty said. It was minutes away from the end of the year, and the plan was being put into action.

"Let's do it," Horo said as seriously as he could, basically, looking fairly goofy.

"Sure," Ren slurred.

"10," Everyone suddenly yelled. Horo and Ren made their way over to where Mari and Macchi were standing.

"9," Yoh and Anna stopped laughing and joined in, Yoh taking her hand happily.

"8," Faust and Eliza stopped being all lovey-dovey.

"7," Ryu pulled Manta toward the make-shift dance floor to join in the fun.

"6," Marty dragged Lyserg and Hao together onto the dance floor, instead of letting them stay in a more secluded area.

"5," Kanna pulled out a cigarette to light when the New Year started.

"4," Ren and Horo each took the hands of Mari and Macchi respectively.

"3," Chocolove passed out noisemakers.

"2," Pirika, Tamao, and Jun looked over at the boys and giggled a bit. They new what was going on, Marty had taken the time to inform them.

"1," Everyone was joined together in the circle.

"Happy New Year," Everyone shouted together, and admist the confusion, Ren and Horo both got their first kisses with Mari and Macchi. Mari smiled shyly afterward, while Macchi jumped onto Horo to give him a big bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Ren," Everyone shouted a few moments after the kisses, and after Manta had snapped two photos.

At this, Faust and Eliza disappeared. Hao and Lyserg also slipped away, and they all secretly knew what the two of them were up to. And Yoh leaned in and kissed Anna, whispering Happy New Year softly in her ear afterward. Anna let out a very uncharacteristic giggle and leaned in to kiss Yoh in return.

"What a sweet New Year," Marty laughed.

"I guess you did good for once," Manta sighed.

"Of course," Marty laughed. "I always do good. Now, let's do some real celebrating and play some party games, or at least put a slow dance on for the new happy couples."

"Can do you two," Chocolove shouted as he put on some more music. Yes, Marty did good, and he helped at least two couples get together, and maybe even more. He might be annoying, but he knows how to ring the New Year in right.

**Hikari: Well, Happy New Year Everyone And Please Read And Review!!!!**


End file.
